


In the Land of Death

by LittleOna



Series: Bad Girls [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experience, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOna/pseuds/LittleOna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve falls into the darkness, he awakens to find himself in a land of perpetual snow and cold. The honored guest of a Queen named Hela, Steve finds that nothing around him is as it seems. The Queen, while friendly and accommodating, is slow to answer his questions. Each day Steve stays in her land, he finds it harder to want to leave. Is this because of the Queen herself, or is it something else that is tethering him to the land?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

_How long have I been walking,_ he asked himself. The heavy snowfall made it difficult see anything. He couldn't tell if he was going around in circles or still continuing forward in a straight line. Hugging his arms close to his body, he knew he needed to find shelter and soon. The cold wind was whipping against his skin and freezing him to the core. Steve continued to walk through the heavy snow until his legs collapsed under him. _This is it then? I die here? Alone and cold._ Hanging his head, he let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't how he expected to die, or how he wanted to die. His teeth chattered as heard a voice cut through the howling winds.

“My precious darling... you must be so cold,” a woman's voice said.

Steve looked up toward the voice and saw a beautiful woman standing above him. She was as pale as the snow itself, and he couldn't help but stare at her. The woman, who wore a tall crown made from ice, smiled down upon him. Her snow white skin was adorned with a long pale blue gown made from a fabric so light he half expected the wind to tear it to shreds. As her long white hair whipped across her face, her rosy lips turned downward into a frown.

“Do you find my appearance disconcerting,” she asked.

Slowly he shook his head. How could he think such a magnificent creature to be anything less than beautiful. “Am I dead,” he asked as he looked around them.

“No love, you are not,” she replied, her voice like a whisper upon the wind.

As his eyes drew back to her, he noticed that she held a long white fur cloak in her arms. _Was that always there,_ he asked himself. None of this made any sense to him. Where did she come from? Who was she?

The woman offered her hand out to him. “Come my love, take my hand and we shall return home. You shouldn't be in the snow.”

“Yes... I am really cold,” he replied as he reached out to take her hand. With a slight tug he was pulled to his feet. The woman smiled as she wrapped the heavy fur around him. Steve let out a heavy sigh. He was already feeling much warmer.

“Come- home is only a short distance from here,” she said while turning and motioning to a large sleigh with a monstrous three legged horse tethered to the front.

Clenching the fur around him, he followed closely behind her. He allowed her to climb in first, before climbing in behind her. As he settled in she took up the reigns and the beast lurched forward before taking off at running speed.

Steve watched the woman as she stared silently ahead. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her face before. “Do you know how I got here,” he asked.

“I do not,” she replied simply.

“Do you know why I'm here then? I can't seem to remember anything before the cold.”

“You sacrificed yourself and fell deep into the darkness. How you arrived here, I do not know. I know only that your fate has not yet been decided.”

“Where are we?”

“This realm is called Niflheim, and I am its Queen,” she replied as she pulled back on the reigns slightly.

Steve didn't understand what she meant or how he had gotten to this place. All he knew is that his mind was foggy. He couldn't remember anything past the snow and cold. When the sleigh began to slow down, he looked out in front of them and saw a shimmering palace in the distance. The palace sat surrounded by stone walls and heavy gates. As they approached the gates, they opened and she guided them toward the entrance of the palace.

“Do you live here by yourself,” he asked as she stepped down from the sleigh.

“I have many subjects in this realm, but here... now... I am alone.”

“But where is everyone then?”

“Hidden. They will not reveal themselves to you.”

None of it made any sense to him. She said she was a Queen, but he saw no population for her to rule over. He didn't know how long he had been walking before she came upon him, but he had seen no structures or even any living creatures.

“Worry not on these things my love. You are my guest, and you will be comfortable here.”

Steve walked at her side as she climbed up the stairs and to the large palace doors. He rushed forward slightly and pushed open the door for her.

“Such a noble soul,” she whispered as she walked through the door.

Steve looked around as he followed her through the palace. He couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw. The palace was filled with beautiful chandeliers and intricate carved stonework. Icicles hung from the archways and a light cover of snow hung over all the objects decorating the palace. He couldn't believe that she lived there.

“What's your name?”

“Hela Lokidottir.”

 _What an odd name._ As they walked through the palace, his mind only became foggier and foggier. He wasn't sure if it was the cold or something else. They walked for some time longer before she opened a door and showed him into a large dining hall. The table in the middle was covered with platters of food. It was a feast fit for a king, or rather a queen.

“Eat, and I will answer all questions you have.”

Steve nodded and sat down on one side of the table, piling food onto a plate. He hadn't felt hungry before seeing the food, but now he felt absolutely famished. Hela sat down across from him, not touching any of the food.

“Aren't not hungry,” he asked.

“I do not require such things.”

Lowering his head, he said a short prayer of thanks for the food before him as well as Hela finding him in the snow. When he finally lifted his head to eat, he noticed that Hela was staring across at him with an odd look on her face.

“What's wrong?”

“You pray? Even here?”

“I do. Do you not pray to give thanks?”

Hela shook her head. “No. I have very little to be thankful of.”

“But what about all of this,” he said while motioning to the food and the room around them. “Surly this all is enough to give thanks for.”

She sighed and shook her head once again. “You do not understand my love. This is a prison as much as it is anything else. I was but a child when I was forced into the cold of this place. I am not here of my own accord.”

“Why would they do that to you?”

“They saw me as a monster, an ugly thing that needed to be locked away. You see, there is a prophecy. A prophecy that those I love, as well as myself, will one day start a war.”

As she spoke, Steve noticed how her eyes turned downward and how sad her voice sounded. “I don't think you could do something like that,” he blurted out. It was true that he didn't know her at all, but something inside him felt like he could trust her. He didn't think she was a monster, or an ugly thing. If anything she was a beautiful thing. She had rescued him from the snow and the cold. She had taken him into her home, and was feeding him.

“You have a beautiful heart,” she said with the smallest of smiles.

Picking up a fork, he began to eat the food he had piled high onto his plate. He felt as if he hadn't had anything to eat for years. It wasn't until he finished his third plate that his belly began to feel full and the aches in his body fade away.

“Do you feel better,” she asked.

“I do, thank you. Everything was delicious.”

“It gladdens me to hear such things.”

Steve sat there, staring across at the woman before him. Despite his belief in God he didn't put too much stock in prophecies. He believed that everyone made their own path. They chose if they wanted to do good or evil. He couldn't understand how someone would abandon a child to a place such as this based upon something that may or may not happen in the future. She didn't seem like the type that would be interested in starting a war.

“Tell me of your world.” Hela picked up a container of wine and filled his chalice.

“Oh where do I start,” he began as he picked up the chalice and took a sip from it. “It's beautiful. I'm from a place called Brooklyn.” First he talked about America and the place he grew up. But eventually he just began to talk about himself. He told her of his childhood, and the death of his parents. He noted her unusual interest in their deaths. Steve, however, continued and told her about how he was studying to become an illustrator and a comic book writer. He had to explain the concept to her, but she nodded in understanding at the end of his explanations. As he continued to talk about his life and the war he began to feel tired.

Hela noticed this and smiled across at him. “What an exciting life you have lived. You are tired. You should rest soon.”

He nodded. “It feels like its been so long since I've slept.”

Hela rose from the table. “I will show you to your room.” She waited for him to stand up before walking back out of the dining hall and through the palace again. “I have a favor to ask of you. You may decline if you so choose.”

“Of course, what can I do?”

“Will you draw something for me? I'd like to have something to remember you by when you leave.” Her voice was filled with sorrow, as if she was sad that he would have to leave.

“I would be honored Hela.”

She smiled before continuing guiding him through the palace. When they finally reached his room, she allowed him to walk through the door first. Steve walked into the room and found that it was unlike the other parts of the palace he had seen. The room, unlike the others, was not half filled with snow or covered in thin layers of ice and icicles. At one corner of the room a large fire had been made in the fireplace. Pulling the fur from his shoulders, he sat it upon the bed next to a set of woven night clothes and walked over to the fireplace. The room was warm, much warmer than it had been anywhere else. He turned to notice Hela standing near the doorway. “Come in please?”

Hela hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold and into the room. “Does the room not please you?”

“Oh no, it does. It's better than I could have imagined.” Rubbing his hands together, he felt the warmth cover his body and shoot through his veins. “I just wanted to thank you for everything today.”

“You are welcome my darling. Sleep well. If you should need anything, my room is just two doors away.” Hela who had only taken one step into the room, stepped back out and shut the door behind her.

Steve looked around the room again. The room was lined with tall bookshelves and intricately woven tapestries. He walked toward one of the tapestries and studied it for a few minutes before crossing to a desk with a stack of blank parchment and a quill pen. He sat down and began to draw for her. At first his drawing were of things he had seen around the palace, but eventually he switched and began to draw her. He drew the way her hair danced around her face when she stood in the snow filled wind. He drew her face and the sad, introspective look she had when she thought he wasn't looking. Soon half of the stack of paper had been used up and he decided he needed to sleep.

Taking off his shoes, and shirt, he changed into the clothes that were provided for him. Climbing into bed, he thought over the events of the bed before falling fast asleep.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out Hela's secret, and they have another visitor.

A soft melody pulled Steve from his sleep. As he sat up in his bed, he listened to the soft voice fill the air around him. He didn't know the words, or even what language it was, but still he found them soothing. The melody was soft, and slightly melancholy, but wrapped around him like a blanket of warmth and comfort. Steve stretched his arms above him. He wondered how long he had been asleep. The sky out his windows was still the same pale gray it had been when he fell asleep. 

Crawling out of bed, he noticed that someone had set out clothes for him while he slept. Upon the clothing was a small piece of folded parchment. He unfolded the parchment and blinked, not able to read the script. Steve looked down at the clothing, which consisted of a pair of heavy black wool trousers and a matching wool tunic. Under the trousers and tunic was a heavily embroidered robe. The emerald green robe had thick fur lining, which Steve knew he would need. Glancing back down at the note, he noticed that he could now read it.  _I trust you had a pleasant rest. I hope you find these agreeable._  Steve sat the note back down and changed into the clothing provided for him. 

Shortly after dressing and leaving his room, he stopped at a room a few doors down from his. It was Hela's room, and the room from where the singing was coming from. The door was slightly ajar, and he couldn't help but peek in. He saw her sitting down before a mirror, with two servants at her side. The windows in her room were all open, and snow was blowing in. Steve peaked around the room and noticed that unlike his fireplace, hers had no fire in it.  _She's going to freeze like that_ , he thought to himself. Steve's gaze fell back onto Hela. Her servants were brushing her hair. Her hair, unlike earlier, was now half white and half black. Steve watched quietly as she motioned them away. She stood up, and he saw that she was completely nude. His eyes trailed down her body, stopping only when he noticed that her thighs and legs were completely black and as if touched by frost bite. As he looked back up at her, he stumbled back when he realized that the song had stopped and she was now staring at him through the mirror. 

“Come in my love,” she said. 

Steve straightened his back and walked into the room, trying to look at everything but her. Her black legs and hair were alarming, but he was more embarrassed about seeing her nude. 

“Now you know my secret,” she said while covering her body with a long white robe. 

“I'm so sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn't mean to spy on you.” 

“You need not apologize. Ganglati should not have have left the door open, and it is I who has lied to you.” 

Steve looked up at her and her sad expression, and knew instantly he had made a grave mistake by peeking in on her. He remembered how she said that people saw her as a monster. He figured that she probably thought he felt the same way. “You were afraid I'd think the same thing as the people who brought you here.” 

“Indeed. This is my curse,” she said while stepping behind a dressing screen with her servants. “The people who brought me here are a beautiful race. They have hair the color of gold and eyes as bright as a summer sky. They feared me, not only because of the prophecy, but because I was abnormal. I am, like my brothers, an abomination.” 

A fury began to rise through his blood as he listened to her talk. He didn't understand how people could think such things. He hated bullies, no matter where they were from. She had been subjected to terrible things by people that were no better than schoolyard bullies. He knew that her treatment was no different from those he had fought a war for. He had fought against people that were victims of blind hatred. “I don't think you are an abomination.” 

“I fear, you are a minority my love. There are many who would disagree.” Hela stepped out from behind the screen, now fully dressed. She wore a white gown made of layers of light fabric and lace that flowed around her as she moved. Upon her head was the same ice crown she wore when he first met her. “I have something for you.” 

Steve was taken back by her comment. He didn't need anything. She was sharing her home with him, and that was more than enough for him. “You didn't have to.” 

“I wished to.” Walking to a shelf, she picked up a small box and held it out to him. “I hope it pleases you.” 

He took the box and slowly opened it, finding a necklace inside. Pulling the necklace from the box, he studied it carefully. The chain was made from a piece of woven leather and from it hung a delicately carved symbol. “It's beautiful,” he said while running his fingers over the carved metal. 

“It is meant to symbolize change and transformation. But more than that, when you leave this place it shall be a symbol of protection.” 

“A good luck charm then,” he asked while putting it on. 

“Yes. All that come to me are under my protection. Even if you were never meant to come to this place, you will also have it. For now and until your final breath.” 

Steve smiled at her words. He liked the idea of someone watching out for him. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, or what she was, but he felt good knowing that she was watching out for him. “Thank you.” 

“Are you hungry? Would you like to eat?” 

“I suppose I am,” he said while noticing that his stomach was starting to growl at him. 

A small smile was given as she lead him back to the dining hall. He was absolutely famished, and piled food high on his plate. After giving his thanks, he dug in, shoveling food into his mouth. 

“So, tell me about yourself. What do you do here by yourself,” he asked between bites. 

“I rule of course. Many are sent to me, and it is my purpose to provide all with shelter and sustenance. Those who wish to work do, those who do not are not forced to. Mothers are given children to tend to, while the strong train the weak.” 

“What do you mean sent to you? By who?” He didn't understand what she meant. Steve wasn't sure if there were more people being forced into this realm as she had been. Steve put down his fork and stopped eating when he noticed how uncomfortable the question had seemed to make her. “It's okay if you don't want to answer. I was just curious.” 

“I am...” her words trailed off as she looked away from him and at their surroundings. “I am not sure you are ready for the answer to that yet.” Her voice grew softer as she spoke. 

“I understand,” he replied. Steve didn't really understand what she had meant, but knew that it was most likely the right thing to say at that moment. “How many others are here?” 

“There are far too many for me to count. Perhaps one day, before you leave, I'll show you.” 

Steve smiled as Hela leaned forward to fill a chalice with wine for him. “I'd like that very much Hela.” Picking up the chalice, he took a long drink before putting it back down and shoveling more food into his mouth. Hela remained silent as Steve continued to eat until the starving feeling in his stomach began to subside. He wasn't sure how long had passed, only that the feeling had started to lessen after his fourth plate of food. Steve watched as Hela turned her gaze away from him to stare off into the distance. Her brow furrowed as if she was deep in thought. “Something wrong,” he asked. 

“It seems we have another visitor,” she said with an irritated sigh. Rising to her feet, she motioned for him to stay where he was. “Please, continue eating. I shall not be very long.” 

Hela walked away as the sound of galloping hooves filled the air of the dining hall. Steve put down his fork and stood up to follow after her. He kept himself at a distance while making sure to follow every turn she made. He peeked around a corner and watched her push open a set of large doors. As she stepped through the doors her gown faded away and she instead wore armor that looked like it had been made out of ice. Upon her back appeared a large black sword. Steve didn't believe in magic, but he was at a loss to understand how she was able to do such things. Inching his way closer to the open doors, he listened as the sound of shouting echoed through the hall. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he recognized it as the same language she had been singing in earlier. 

Steve peeked around the door to find that the room was her throne room. There was a great frozen throne atop many stairs. Hela stood in front of the throne on the top step, shouting down at a man who stood below next to a horse with many legs. Steve couldn't get a good look at the man as he had his back facing him. The man spoke in a great bellowing voice, and sounded just as upset as Hela seemed to be. As Hela and the man argued, the horse reared and the man turned to face him. Steve sighed, he had been caught spying again.  _I really need to stop doing this_ , he thought to himself. 

“Come in my love. Will you please tell the All-Father that I have done nothing but provide you with the best of care since your arrival, and that I do not plan on keeping you here forever.” Hela looked out at him as he entered the throne room. 

Steve circled around the man and his steed, wanting to keep as far away from them as possible while keeping his back from them. As he circled toward her throne, he kept his eyes on the man. The All-Father, as she had called him, was a large man who wore gold armor and a large gold horned helmet. In his hand was a long pointed staff that was of the same coloring as his armor. “Hela took me in from the cold. I don't know how I got here, but since I arrived she has provided me with food and shelter.” 

“See, I speak the truth All...” Hela began to speak but was interrupted by the All-Father. 

“You will not speak of truth to me monster,” he bellowed. “You know of nothing but deception and lies.” 

“Hey,” Steve shouted, straightening his back and clenching his fists. “Don't talk to her like that. She hasn't done anything wrong.” 

“I will not have a thrall speak to me in such a way,” he said while raising his staff at him. 

Steve raised his fists in front of him and readied himself for whatever was to come next. However, no attack came. Instead Hela, who had been on top of the stairs, now stood behind the All-Father with her sword in hand pointed at his back. “Lay your hand upon him Odin and I swear I will strike you down.” 

“Y-you would not dare,” Odin stuttered. 

“Oh I am just  _dying_  for a reason,” she hissed. 

“Hela please.” Steve spoke softly, trying to diffuse the volatile situation. 

“Leave here Odin. You have no power in this realm, and what happens here is of no concern to you.” Hela lowered her sword, but kept it in her hand. She was ready should he turn and strike at her. Odin simply lowered his staff and turned his attention back to Steve. Steve noticed that when Odin focused on him Hela had moved toward the horse and seemed to be talking to it. 

“I do not know how you came to arrive here, and I do not care, but you would do well to remember that she is a trickster and liar. Whatever you think her to be, know that she is not.” 

“I believe the woman told you to leave,” Steve spat out, his tone angrier than he had meant it to be. 

Hela smiled softly as the horse neighed and bowed its head. With a nod of her head, she turned and walked up the stairs to sit upon her throne. She watched silently as Odin mounted his horse and rode out of the hall. 

Steve turned his attention to Hela as the sound of hooves slowly faded away. She sat upon her throne with her head buried in her hands. Steve climbed the stairs and knelt down before her. “Are you okay?” He pulled her hands from her face and saw that her eyes were full of tears. 

“He comes here and pretends that I am the insidious one. When his heart is as black now as it was when he took me from my fathers arms.” As she spoke the tears that had welled in her eyes slowly began to fall down her cheeks. “I was only ten winters old when he ripped me from all that I cherished and loved.” 

Steve reached up and gently stroked the tears away from her cheeks. He didn't dare speak or reply, knowing instead that what she really needed right now was someone to listen. 

“I am the youngest and was the last to be taken. My father, Loki, had hidden me away deep within the caves of Jotunheim, in hopes that they would shield me from the All-Father's eye.” Hela took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was trying to calm her nerves and stop the tears from falling. “Well it is not important. I am sorry that this interrupted your meal.” 

“Hela... you have nothing to be sorry about.” 

“My beautiful darling,” she cooed as she cupped his cheek. “I have many things to be sorry for.” Pulling her hand away, she rose to her feet and walked out of the room, leaving Steve alone once again.


	3. Day Three

Since his arrival, Steve noticed that he wasn't having any dreams. Typically, he wasn't able to remember his dreams, but he always had a feeling that he still had them. However now it was different. When he awoke from his rest he felt refreshed, but a bit hollow. As if something important was missing. It wasn't until he woke up that morning that he realized it was the lack of dreaming. Steve laid in bed for a short while before getting up and dressing in the clothes that had been laid out for him. Unlike the day before there was no note. Steve studied his clothing for a moment before getting dressed and heading toward Hela's room. Since he had arrived they had taken their meals together. Or rather, he had stuffed his face full of food, and she sat there and watched him. He wondered when she ate herself, as they spent most of the day together, but found that his mind swam when he tried to think too much about it. It was often like that for Steve. Whenever he tried to focus on something or figure out what was happening around him, his mind would get cloudy and he would end up forgetting what he wanted to think about. 

When Steve arrived at Hela's room, he found the door shut. He smiled as he remembered the day before. It had been alarming seeing her skin and hair, but what was more embarrassing was seeing her completely naked. He made a mental note to not let his curiosity get the better of him next time. Peeping on a woman getting dressed was much further into the pervert zone than he liked to be. Steve knocked once, and then twice and listened for a response. When he got none, he frowned and wondered if she was already waiting for him in the dining hall. Steve turned on his heel and walked down the corridor to where they always took their meals. However, when he arrived he noticed that she wasn't there. The long table was filled with food, as it had been every time before, but her usual seat was empty. 

As Steve sat down, he wondered where she was. He was curious if she was busy doing whatever it was a queen did. A smile cracked across his face as he realized that he had actually met a queen. He couldn't wait to tell Peggy and his friends back home about Hela. Steve began to pile food onto his plate, but as he started to eat... his thoughts of Peggy and his friends began to slip from his mind. 

“Well... what do we have here,” Steve heard a voice say. 

Steve shot up from his chair and turned toward the voice. In the doorway of the dining hall stood two figures. One was a black haired man with pale skin and bright emerald eyes. Next to him stood a beautiful woman with long blond hair and lightly tanned skin. The two of them wore fine garments. The man favored green, while the woman wore a sky blue gown. “Who are you,” Steve asked as the two grew closer. 

“Who we are is of no concern of yours. Where is my daughter,” the man asked as he picked up a piece of fruit and tossed it into the air. 

“Come now. He obviously is a guest of hers,” the woman said in a honeyed voice. “I am Lady Freyja, and this is Prince Loki. We have come to pay your host a visit.” 

Despite the polite greeting from Freyja, Steve remained on edge. He had heard of Loki, Hela's father, the day before. However, he had no way of knowing if the man who stood before him was truly her father or not. “Hela isn't here,” he replied curtly. 

Steve watched as Loki turned to Freyja and spoke to her in a language he didn't understand. As they spoke, he realized that it was the same language he heard Hela use before. When they finally turned back to him, Freyja was smiling. 

“What is your name,” she asked. 

“Steve Rogers ma'am.” 

“How polite,” Loki said with a laugh. 

Steve couldn't help but frown at Loki's remark. He knew when someone was mocking him. If this was truly Hela's father, he wasn't terribly impressed. The man that stood before him seemed arrogant and dismissive of him. 

“May we sit and rest a moment? The trip here was long, and it would be a shame for us to have to turn back without seeing her,” Freyja said while she motioned to the chairs at the table. 

Even though he wasn't sure why they had arrived, or even what they wanted with Hela, he still nodded. “That's fine. I'm sure she won't be long.” Steve watched as Loki pulled out a chair for Freyja and let her sit down before pushing the chair in and sitting down next to her. It seemed that despite Loki's mocking, he wasn't completely without manners either. Once they both sat and began to pour wine for each other, Steve sat down as well. 

“So are you really Hela's father,” he asked. 

“Of course,” Loki replied before taking a drink of wine. “She is my youngest child and only daughter.” 

“She told me what you did for her. When she was a kid,” Steve said before digging into his food. Steve watched as Loki's face soured slightly. He could tell that it was a sore subject for both father and daughter. As Steve continued eating, he noticed how Loki's face only brightened when Freyja touched his arm. 

“My only regret is that I did not shield her better from my father's eye,” Loki said in a voice Steve thought was genuine. 

“So this All-Father character is your dad? Her grandfather?” The anger that Steve had felt the day before had only just began to fade away. However, with the revelation of who exactly the man had been the day before, his anger quickly came back. 

“Wait,” Freyja said quickly. “So the All-Father was here?” 

He nodded as he cleared his plate and began serving himself more food. “Yesterday. He came with some creepy horse and started to yell at her.” 

As Steve mentioned the horse, Loki shot up from his chair with an angry look on his face. However, he was soothed once again by Freyja who frowned. “Come now love. He does not know.” 

Steve looked confused at the sudden outburst of anger. _It's only a horse._ And it wasn't as if the eight legged creature wasn't creepy. 

“Speak ill of Sleipnir again and I will,” Loki began only to be shushed by Freyja. With a sigh, Loki smiled down at Freyja. “Anyway, tell me of the visit yesterday. What did the All-Father want?” 

His brow furrowed as he took a drink of wine. “He wanted to know why I was here, and when I would be leaving I guess.” 

This seemed to interest Loki who leaned forward slightly. “And why are you here?” 

Steve shook his head. It was a question he had often found himself asking since his arrival. “I don't know. One minute fighting a war, the next minute I'm here.” 

“Well, minutes can be deceiving,” Freyja laughed. “How long have you been here?” 

“Three days,” he replied before shoveling food into his mouth. 

“Three days,” Loki repeated while shooting a concerned glance to Freyja. Freyja echoed the concern and shook her head. 

A small gasp came from the entrance of the dining hall, and caused those sitting at the table to turn their heads quickly. Steve smiled when he saw that it was Hela, and that she was rushing across the hall toward her father. 

“Darling child,” Loki exclaimed as he rose from his chair and took her into his arms. 

Steve was happy to see the excited look on Hela's face. Since his arrival there had been a cloud of sadness that surrounded her. He was glad to see that she was happier than she had been. 

“What are you doing here,” she asked. 

“Does a father need a reason to see his daughter,” Loki laughed. 

“I begged him,” Freyja smiled as she rose from her chair as well. 

“Queen Freyja,” Hela said as she bowed her head respectfully. 

“Please,” Freyja began while raising her hand slightly, “No Queen need bow her head to another.” 

Steve arched an eyebrow. _So she's a queen too?_ He hadn't been there three full days, and he had already met two queens. 

“Excuse us my love. Spend the day as it pleases you. My father and I have much to catch up on,” Hela said with a smile. 

He nodded as the three of them walked out of the hall and disappeared from his sight. His stay in Hela's palace had been a strange one so far. He had met not only Hela's father, but also grandfather, and another Queen during his short time there. As he finished his food, he half wondered what else would happen during his stay. 

After finishing his food, Steve decided to return to his room where it was warmer. His stomach was full and he was feeling much happier than he had in some time. As his body began to warm up next to the fire, he settled down and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Day Four

The sound of far away drums and a happy melody pulled Steve from his dreamless sleep. He smiled softly as he sat up in bed to find that a clean set of clothes had once again been set out for him. A carefully folded piece of paper sat upon them. After rising out of bed, Steve took the note and unfolded it. _Dress and join me for breakfast if it pleases you. I have something I would like to show you._ Steve smiled again and quickly dressed. He wondered what she wanted to show him. There were so many questions he had about her and the realm. He found that his mind raced with questions, but it seemed like every time he sat down to ask them... his mind would fill with a fog and he couldn't get the questions out. As he walked out of his room he found that his stomach had started to cry out for nourishment. He didn't understand how he was always so hungry. He ate many times throughout the day, but it never seemed like he was completely satisfied. 

Steve quickly made his way down the hall and through the palace to the dining hall. He stood at the entrance to the hall and saw that a great banquet was once again set out for him. Hela sat at one end of the table, in her usual spot. She sat quietly and completely motionless. As Steve walked to his usual spot next to her, he noticed that she wasn't even blinking. She was simply staring out into space. Steve cleared his throat politely before sitting down at her side. As he did so, she blinked once and then twice before smiling. 

“Good morning my love,” she said softly. “I trust you had a pleasant rest.” 

“Good morning,” he replied before nodding. “I did, thank you.” Steve began to pile food on his plate. When he had gotten enough, he bowed his head in prayer before eating. 

“Who do you pray to,” Hela asked with a curious tone. 

Steve smiled in between bites of what he thought tasted like some kind of pork. “To God.” It was a strange question, but he answered truthfully. 

“Which one?” 

 _She has got to be kidding._ Steve looked up from his food only to find that her expression was completely serious. “You know... God. The Creator... He created all people and all things.” 

A look of pure joy and amusement spread across Hela's face. Hela remained silent for a moment before laughing slightly, “I have not heard of this god before. What is his name? Where does he live?” 

Steve sat down his fork and stared at her. Even though she laughed, her expression seemed genuine. She really _didn't_ know what he was talking about. “Uh... He has many different names. Yahweh, Jehovah. He lives in Heaven with His son Jesus.” As Steve spoke, he studied her carefully. He could tell that she was studying everything he said carefully. 

“So you believe in only one god then,” she asked. 

“Well... there is only one God.” He didn't understand why she didn't already know these things. Even those that didn't believe in God knew something about religion. He wondered if it was because she was sent here when she was young. It didn't seem like she had gotten a chance to learn about religion. 

“What a peculiar thing you are.” Hela smiled and motioned for him to continue eating. 

Steve looked down at his food and realized that he was completely starving. As he returned to his food, they sat in silence. It wasn't long before Hela started to stare off again. He knew that she was preoccupied with something, but he wasn't sure what. After finishing his fifth plate of food, the gnawing of hunger started to fade. “So what was it that you wanted to show me?” He hadn't forgotten the note she had left, and he was still curious about it. 

“Oh,” Hela said as she was roused from her thoughts. A sullen expression fell across her face as she turned her gaze to him. “I am not sure it is wise now.” 

Steve dabbed the corners of his mouth before frowning. “What do you mean? Why not?” He was hoping to get answers, but it seemed like she had thought better of it. 

“I do not...” she began before stopping suddenly and looking at him. She studied him closely before sighing. “Never mind. We shall leave once you are ready.” 

He smiled at her change of mind and rose from his chair. “I am ready now,” he said before she stood up and motioned for him to follow her out of the hall. He was more excited than he had expected himself to be. 

“I know that you have many questions, and while I cannot yet answer all of them... I hope that this answers at least one.” She lead him out of the palace and to her waiting chariot. 

Steve noticed that the cold didn't seem to affect her as it did him. When he helped her into the chariot he felt the coldness radiate from her skin. The thought slowly faded away as he noticed that she held out a heavy fur cloak for him. Steve smiled. It was like the first day that he met her. He thought that he was going to die that day. He had been so cold. Even though his body was warmer, a fog still covered his mind. No matter how he tried to remember, he still didn't know how he had gotten there. He remembered the war, but it didn't feel like it mattered. He knew that this was wrong. It should have mattered to him, but every time he sat down and thought about it seriously... he found his mind drifting away. 

Steve looked up and saw that the chariot was already moving. The lights of the palace had faded away and they rode hard into the thick blizzard. The snow and wind whipped harshly around them, and Steve clenched tightly at the fur. “Where are we headed?” 

“You asked me once how many people were here,” she said as she held tightly onto the reigns. 

“Yes... what was it... three days ago,” he said with some effort. Out there, in the snow, he found it difficult to focus on the passage of days or particular events. 

“Was it,” she asked, more to herself than him. “Regardless, I will show you.” 

Steve nodded. He wasn't sure if she was going to take him to a town, or somewhere else. Instead, he simply waited for her to tell him what was to happen. 

He didn't know how much time passed, only that the chariot suddenly came to a halt. The area was no different than any other they had passed through. The sky was pale gray and the snow was so thick he could barely see his hand before his face. “I don't...” he began before Hela placed her finger to her lips and hushed him. Steve's brow furrowed as he glanced at her. When he finally looked away, he saw that the snow had stopped and was replaced with a fine hazy mist. The sky was the same gray he had come to expect it to be. However, what shocked him the most was that they were standing, not in a snowbank, but in a rocky countryside. He wondered how they had gotten there, but soon found that he didn't care. His questions slipped from his mind as he saw that in the distance there were tall, rolling green hills. 

Steve stepped down from the chariot and held a hand out to help Hela down as well. She smiled and then began to walk away. He raced after her. “Where are we?” 

“Where we have always been. It has always been here.” 

He nodded. It didn't make sense to him, but he found it difficult to care. Steve watched as she climbed atop a rather large rock. When she turned and extended a hand out to him, he took it and climbed up with her help. He smiled in thanks and turned to look out over the landscape. He saw, in the distance, many little red houses that spread out as far as he could see. “Is this where your people live?” 

“They are not my people,” she said in a sad tone. “And only a very small portion. There are many such places throughout Niflheim like this, and even more that are not like this. What you see before you is only a small representation of the total population of this place.” 

“So it's not all like this,” he asked as he sat down upon the rock. 

“No it is not. There are similarities, of course, but every place tends to be different.” Hela sat down besides him and stared across at him. 

“Can I meet them?” He could almost count the number of people he had seen in Niflheim on one hand. Besides her servants, and her three visitors, he had seen no one else. He wasn't even sure Odin, Loki and Freyja counted. It didn't seem like they were from Niflheim. 

“I am afraid that is impossible.” 

He pulled his eyes away from the little houses and looked across at her. “Why not?” 

“Do you remember when I told you that you were not supposed to be here?” 

He nodded and she sighed. “You cannot see them because you are not supposed to. You should not be here, and I mean that in every way possible. Your being here is a mistake.” 

“I don't understand.” 

When Hela reached out to stroke his cheek, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He didn't know if his question had upset her, or what was running through her mind. He only knew that the excitement and happiness that had began to seep through over the past few days was completely gone. 

“The very fact that you do not know who I am, or what this place is tells me that you should not be here.”

As Hela spoke, Steve watched her eyes well with tears. He slowly placed his hand on top of hers and turned his head to kiss her hand gently. “You are the Queen of Niflheim,” he began. He wasn't sure he understood what she was trying to tell him. “What difference does anything else make?” 

Hela brushed her thumb across his lips before pulling her hand away from him. “It makes more of a difference than you realize. There is a saying your people used to have. Go to Hel I believe it was. What do you think it means?” 

He looked confused as he shook his head. “Hell. It means just that. We believe in Heaven and Hell. Hell is evil people go.” 

“No. When someone says that, what they really mean is go die. Steve... my name isn't Hela. It's Hel. H-E-L. To go to Hel is to come into my embrace.” She slowly rose to her feet and turned away from him and the houses that sprawled out in front of them. 

The weight of Hela's revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in the land of the dead then. A look of pure terror fell across his face. She seemed so nice. He could hardly believe that she was, essentially, the Devil. “I... I don't...” 

“Let us return to the palace,” she said in a voice that was colder than it had ever been with him. 

Steve didn't know what to think. He couldn't be dead. He didn't feel dead. When he finally looked up to her, he noticed that she was walking back to the chariot. A soft snow began to fall, and as he prepared himself to jump off the rock he noticed that it had disappeared and he was standing in knee deep snow. Upon climbing back into the chariot, he remained quiet and watched the light snow start to fall heavier and heavier until it was the same blizzard like conditions they had ridden through. A great number of questions began to race through his mind as the chariot raced back to the palace. _Am I dead then? Does this mean she's dead too?_ She seemed so nice. 

Their chariot ride back to the palace was an uncomfortable one. She didn't talk, or even look at him. He simply stared across at her, shocked by what she had told him. It took Steve a short while to realize that they had finally arrived, but when he did he noticed that he was alone. Hela, who normally indulged his chivalrous acts, had left without his help. Steve climbed out of the chariot and stood at the entrance to the palace. He didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to believe that she was a good person. He enjoyed her presence, and found that he was beginning to care for her. With a sigh, Steve walked back into the palace and to his room. He needed time to try to think.


End file.
